What you want
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Based on the pics about Emma being the dark one. Summoning Emma isn't going to go exactly as Regina first thought but maybe giving herself to the blonde is just something that she would really like... Warning; Lots of teasing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine :P

What you want

"Dark One, I summon thee"

The words were almost too easy and rolled off Regina's mouth, filling the room with an eerie sensation that made the brunette's whole body tingle with magic as the calling encircled the dagger and pulled the new Dark One towards it.

The brunette looked around her, she knew that Rumple had liked to appear cloaked in front of the ones who called for him and so she was prepared almost to everything that could happen inside her office.

At first, when she had hold the dagger, the first thing she had wanted to do had been to throw it away but after a few more hours of contemplative thinking she had realized that it would be better to just use it.

It hadn't been easy to think of a way to keep both Emma and the city safe if the new Dark One looked as volatile as the previous one but Regina had finally concluded that her office at the city hall was as a good place as any other since she still had there enough potions to make spells strong enough to cloak Emma's magic enough to keep everyone safe.

And unaware since she didn't want to make the rest of the… group aware of what or how Emma could look after her transformation. One that she still felt guilty about.

So there she was, feeling the magic caressing her body both from inside and outside as the last echoes of the summoning disappeared in the suddenly cold air of the office.

"Hello Regina"

The words weren't said but whispered darkly from some place behind her and when Regina turned and looked at where her desk was she felt her breath being taken away completely as she looked at who had been the Savior not so long ago.

Pale skin looked even paler and more accentuated against Emma's high cheekbones and as Regina felt the blonde's green eyes on her she licked her lips, realizing the way those incredible eyes were now marked with a slight dark shade that made the pupils shone mischievously against the light of the place.

Emma was seated on the edge of the desk, her whole height being accentuated not only by her stance but also by her clothes; dark fitting leather that made Regina's whole body seize up. She had never seen Emma looking positively so sure about herself but as a perfectly eyebrow arched on one side of Emma's face with a smirk following Regina's whole resolve started to melt away.

The brunette opened her mouth, ready to say something to the other woman but the words were trapped on her throat and as those green eyes traveled up and down her body like a prey deciding where and how to attack she found herself unable to speak.

The blonde woman emanated power like she had never done before and Regina could feel her own magic being called with eyes by merely being in front of her. Her magic, and something else.

"You are alive" She finally blurted out, and while she knew that those weren't the wisest words in that moment all her natural resolve seemed to be lacking as Emma kept stealing all the oxygen on the room.

She had felt like this many times before, she knew that, but that was the first time she couldn't make herself look at the other side. Emma looked deadly and she hadn't talked. But everything was on the way she looked; the power touching her skin, making her smell like magic and decadence had the brunette speechless in the middle of her office. The dagger was now between her now stilled fingers and Regina needed to make herself remember what she was trying to do there.

Emma chuckled and nodded, detaching herself from the desk and walking slowly towards Regina, the long leather jacket she wore shining under the lights. The collar of the jacket was up and Regina's eyes seemed to be hexed to only be able to see the little zip that shone whenever it reflected the light with the promise of more pearly skin behind it.

"I am alive" Emma said and her voice, rough in a way that Regina had never thought possible Emma's could ever be, made the brunette tongue touch her bottom lip in an act of pure reflex. Something that Emma's green eyes followed with that glint of amusement she had been sporting since she had been summoned. "I was starting to think that you didn't want to see me"

"I… had a lot of things on my mind" Regina replied and when she was congratulating herself because of her quick response Emma laughed at her, circling the woman and making Regina turn, noticing why Emma looked even taller than normal; high- knee boots clicked against the marble floor, encompassing the blonde's laugh with the sound. And as Regina's eyes traveled up the other woman's long legs Emma stopped again, standing just in front of Regina who, realizing that she had been caught staring, looked at the blonde's eyes completely paralyzed. She needed now to tilt her head a little and a part of her body started to heat up when she realized how impossibly close Emma seemed to be, her green eyes shining as the blonde's ruby red lips parted on another smirk; one that looked hungrier than anything else.

"One thing about being the dark one" Emma started, her voice laced with magic, touching Regina like mercury would against her skin. "Is that I can imagine all the possible scenarios, see what everyone would want to do, see people's deepest secrets, the darkest desires of every each of you"

As Emma spoke her whole body seemed to get progressively closer and Regina took a step back, trying to have some sort of distance between the woman in front of her and herself. It was useless though, her eyes seemed to be once again glued to that zip and her hands itched, wanting to touch…

" _Don't go there"_ She thought, but Emma kept talking, her eyes amusedly taking notice of the way Regina surely was probably looking at her and even if the brunette kept trying to do something she couldn't, too hexed by Emma's words.

"And so" Emma said,a trace of a laugh touching her voice "I know what you want, what you really desire. It's almost comical see this after what I did, don't you think? After all I tried to keep yourself happy with your true love" Her voice sounded lethal, too soft and yet so full of promises, of death and magic and exploding desire that made Regina's entire body burn.

"That's not…" Regina started to talk once again but Emma was far too close and far too powerful in a way that was both scary and pleasant and even if she wanted to stop, to regain the power she normally had, she didn't exactly want to do it. She was far too invested to see more about this new Emma, the Emma that had been inside the blonde some way or another.

A part of her mind thought about the tight bun Emma was wearing and how she could grab it and set those blonde curls free while another part of her thought about the blonde's lips, ones that kept moving, teasing, bathing her with that dark, smoky voice. Voice that was making her loose control. She barely felt it when long digits took the dagger away but she saw the glimpse on those green eyes, swirling even further into darkness.

"Give me the dagger" She said, her voice breaking when Emma moved away, the body heat of the blonde disappearing and as the blonde cackled, her eyes glazing intoxicated in the power she now held.

"I don't think so" Emma replied, the catlike smirk she gave to Regina making the brunette's heat started to travel south. Emma was right, the blonde surely knew all about Regina's dark desires, the ones she had been thinking about almost nonstop every time she could. And yet she couldn't let the blonde go away, no matter how much power she now had over her.

Her magic growled inside of her when Emma extended her right hand, a silver ring glinting under the lights as the blonde make a motion, asking Regina to close the distance between the two of them.

"Come and get it then" She said and even if she had been the one asking Regina to move as soon as the brunette walked a step closer to her, unable to stop herself, Emma pounced, making Regina stumble backwards and hit the edge of her desk, the one where Emma had been seated a few seconds ago. The dagger fell to the floor but Regina couldn't care less about it in that moment as Emma's entire being clashed against her.

Emma wasn't gentle and as her mouth touched the brunette's neck, starting to paint the older woman's skin with liquid fire, Regina's eyelids fluttered closed. She had known what Emma wanted from her the second she had seen her covered in that tight leather, all edges and shadows where there had been light and curves. The curves were now hidden and that soft smile the blonde had always been wearing whenever she was around Regina was a mere memory as teeth and tongue touched and marked Regina in a way that had the brunette painting when the blonde moved a step backwards, her figure hovering over Regina's.

The brunette knew that she should be frightened, that a part of her should be screaming, but as Emma's strong arms pinned her down, making her back touch her desk and her legs part slightly uncomfortable with the new position she was in, everything that she was able to produce was a moan that made Emma smirk.

The red on her lips was now smeared all over her mouth but far from making the blonde look even less deadly Regina's voice was caught once again on her mouth. She wanted to say something, to react to what Emma was doing, and yet it was also almost too easy to be the one who received what Emma wanted to give, what Emma seemed to want her to feel.

"I've seen what you want" The Dark One said, the words rolling off her lips, cascading and touching Regina's skin as long digits grabbed the clothes the brunette was wearing and started to tear them apart. Not quite ripping them but enough to make the seams protest. "Want me to say it to you?"

Regina swallowed, she could feel Emma's body touching her through the clothes they both wore and she could feel the metallic zipper touching her naked chest. It was too close and too tempting even if she couldn't see it anymore and so, as Emma licked her lips and her green eyes seemed to start drowning in a sea of pure magic once again the brunette's own body finally reacted, making Regina move upwards and kiss the blonde's mouth with the same ferocity that the one the Dark One had displayed seconds before.

"Show me what do you think I want" She whispered, biting Emma's lips, tasting blood on her own mouth, blood which Emma also tasted as she kissed her back, her hands now clinging to Regina as the brunette's back protested.

"You want to be marked" Emma muttered, her eyes now slits. Helping Regina to her feet she grabbed the blouse the woman was wearing, pressing the older woman's butt against the desk, not quite throwing her against it once again but making it clear who was in charge. And Regina liked it as she found herself wanting to sink her teeth on Emma's neck and just let everything disappear and taste the tang of smoke, cold and leather that was just Emma mixed with darkness and magic that made her whole body burn; wanting the attention she was about to receive. "You want to be marked and touched and just kneel, begging for something that you really don't want to have because then you won't be able to keep asking, needing. And you want to need"

The words were growled against Regina's body, the clothes still present on Emma's as the blonde turned every piece of Regina's clothes to shreds, not leaving anything behind. And the brunette felt tiny as she thought about Emma's boots, the sharpness of those heels, the dangerous edge of the blonde's voice, one she wanted to be embraced with.

Regina could feel those long fingers with short, sharp nails touching, painting, writing on her skin.

And Emma was right, she wanted to beg, to be in front of Emma, to do whatever the younger woman asked her. And she didn't even want to know what exactly Emma had seen or if it was real that she had seen something at all. In the span of just a few minutes she had forgotten everything about what was happening outside, of what she needed to do, of what she had promised to achieve; the only thing she wanted was to give herself to Emma, the Emma that could destroy all her being using just one single word, the Emma that possessed her desire like a child possessing a toy.

"Yes" She whispered, her fingers finally grabbing that tight bun that hold every curl of Emma's hair and setting it free, leaving the blonde's hair fall and surround the woman's face, gold and white glowing against the lights, making Emma look like a goodness, one that was about to take what her, a mere mortal had offered her. "Please"

And Emma, terrible in all her glory, in the magic she hold, attacked again, not leaving anything behind, devouring every single inch of Regina's body as the brunette fall to her knees, giving herself to Emma in every way possible.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Back because I really love writing smut xD I would like to give this as a present to secretstranger69 because I've really missed her and well, we both know how steamy our minds can turn into ;)

"Say please"

The words were whispered and rolled off the blonde's mouth effortlessly eliciting a whimper on Regina's side as she felt those strong hands massaging and kneading her now naked flesh.

Emma was hovering over her, green eyes dark and enticing opening burning dents on her body as she looked at her, making the brunette feel as if she was the most delectable thing Emma had ever laid her eyes on. The atmosphere of the office was suffocating and albeit she was naked Regina felt herself being completely in flames as her whole body was touched by those hungry pupils. The blonde was close, but not close enough and in the dim lights that illuminated the place the only thing Regina could focus on were those long fingers and the silhouette of the body that was now inches away from her, a promise of something she needed to touch, was thirsty to feel.

"Say it" The blonde murmured once again, her hands now touching the soft skin of her thighs, the sensation tickling enough for Regina to actually squirm for a second. She knew that the blonde was going to keep teasing her and as her body moved against the soft ropes the blonde had conjured for her in the middle of the first few moments when she had finally fall under Emma's spell, she felt the younger's woman body becoming closer to her, the soft scent that was Emma's magic now pungent and intoxicating her all over again. She had tried to resists at first, tried to play, but the play had been turned over and she had been left there, wanting, desiring, as Emma loomed over her, hungry eyes already tasting her own scent.

The place reeked magic, the same magic the two of them kept doing every time they were close enough to touch and for a second Regina entertained herself with the thought of the amount of times she had imagined herself in a similar position she was now in, or in a position in which it was the blonde the one tied up, unable to touch or do what she desired as Regina claimed her body with one of her best straps.

She licked her lips, her breath growing labored as Emma's still clothed body climbed on top of the desk she had been tied up until now. Something close to a growl made the blonde bare her teeth as she looked at her, her voice like ardent silk caressing the skin of her neck as she moved forward, her clothed thighs caressing the brunette's hip as she did.

"Say it Regina"

The brunette closed her hands into fists, the ropes biting on her skin but the pain being erased by Emma's eyes. A voice inside of her told her that it was already time, that she needed the release but another voice told her to wait, to see what Emma would be able to make her feel in order to compel her to say "Please".

Shaking her head, drops of sweat rolling off her forehead, she looked straightly at the blonde's eyes and darted her tongue between her lips, tasting the salty flavor her whole body seemed to be immersed in.

Images of pain, of punishments were already on her head, she liked the passion the other woman showed, the fire that she could see burning behind and it was precisely that what make her fight even if a part of her needed to cave in. Force, passion; that was what she needed and now she had it she needed more, much more.

Emma narrowed her eyes, realizing what kind of play the other woman was trying to win. It didn't matter though, she already knew that she was going to make the brunette lose her mind and so she smirked, her eyes dropping to the brunette's breasts. The skin around the areola was already marked because of the blonde's earlier ministrations when he had removed the other woman's clothing, the items now lying in tatters somewhere on the floor of the office.

She imagine herself magicking some kind of toy, a whip maybe, but on her mind, the rational part, the one that was still there, took control: It was too early for that, even if she wanted to play, to taste the waters and to see how much Regina was able to take from her before trying to actually fight against her for the power she now had so easily.

Feeling her own center throbbing with the idea she focused on Regina, one of her brows arching in defiance.

"Why don't you admit defeat?" She asked, her clothes caressing the woman's skin as she touched Regina's right side with her hand. "You know that I can see it"

Regina sighed at the touch, her hips buckling a little as the images of what she had actually being thinking about as the blonde had proceeded to undress her returning back in full force. Swallowing the moan that grew in the back of her throat as best as she could she arched her back, her hands fighting against the rope just enough to make the blonde look at them and back at her with an amused look on her face. She looked positively dangerous as she ducked her head, her lips finally touching the skin on the hollow of the brunette's throat. The brunette whimpered, the feeling of sharp teeth scratching her skin making her wish for Emma to bring her just a little bit closer to what she desired.

"I know that if I touch you right now I would have you writhing and moaning behind me in seconds" The blonde whispered, her mouth still millimeters away from Regina's skin, brushing every now and then as she talked "Just say the words and I will do exactly that"

The brunette closed her eyes, the scent of Emma making her feel light headed.

"Emma" She started, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth as the blonde kept touching her, her hands tracing lazy circles over her breasts, making her over sensitive nipples cry in both pain and pleasure.

The blonde didn't answer, a low chuckled emerging from her body as she kept biting the brunette's skin, leaving soft marks behind her. She was cradling the brunette by now and her ass was touching the elder's woman sex and the pressure, albeit faint, was enough for Regina to start moving her hips once again, trying to feel more than what she was actually feeling, her whole body starting to feel as it was in fire.

She unclenched her hands only to clench them again seconds before. She was close, very close to give in and for a second she imagined herself with Emma between her legs, the hot tongue of the younger woman licking her sex, making her scream her name as she came.

"Please" She said, her voice getting caught for a second as a part of her tried to not succumb to Emma's relentless teasing. "Please"

The blonde chuckled, her hands moving until she had them at both sides of the brunette head, towering over her with a hungry look on her pupils. "Took you long enough"


End file.
